<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swim against the tide by ghostlypup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264329">swim against the tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup'>ghostlypup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rainbow prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, lucas is hashtag pining, roommate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe it was magic, the universe’s plan, to wake lucas up at 3am every night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rainbow prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swim against the tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiiiiiii &lt;3 these are from this rainbow prompt game on tumblr that i’ve been doing and wanted to post here as well. i’ll probs only post my faves, however they’re all on my tumblr @mauuvelesbian! </p>
<p>sending love &amp; warmth to everyone! hope everyone is safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">lucas has a habit of waking up every night at 3am. he’s not sure why, but for some reason he can never let himself sink back into sleep afterwards. it’s almost a routine at this point. he’ll wake up, stay stubborn and squeeze his eyes shut and when that ends up not working, he’ll wonder into their kitchen and make himself tea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">except this night, he’s not alone when he walks into the room.</p>
<p class="p3">eliott is perched up on a chair by their window, legs tucked under his chin. there’s no light on and it almost looks creepy, the way he looks small and hid in the dark.</p>
<p class="p3">“eliott?” when he gets no reply he comes closer, gently laying a hand on his shoulder and shaking him, as if he were in some sort of trance. “hey, you okay?”</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“sorry. i just had a bad dream.” lucas smiles, letting his hand fall. he would love to do more, though. not tentative hands and quick brushes of clothed skin. he wants to hold eliott on purpose. he itches to be the one that gets to push back his hair and hold his chin firmly and say </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>everything will be okay.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">but that feels dreams away.</p>
<p class="p3">“that’s okay.” he pauses, and then draws up a chair opposite him. “nightmares can be scary.”</p>
<p class="p3">“yeah.” eliott whispers.</p>
<p class="p3">“do you wanna talk about it? it’s okay if not.” lucas brings his legs up as well, mirroring eliott subconsciously.</p>
<p class="p3">“it was weird.” he swallows, his voice gravelly and thick. “no one was there. it was just me and i couldn’t speak or move. i just felt so, lost.” the more he talks the more unstable his voice gets. lucas clenches his hand to keep it from reaching out. “i felt so unimportant. it just really freaked me out.”</p>
<p class="p3">“fuck.” lucas whispers. “i’m sorry.”</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">eliott shakes his head. “not you’re fault.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">“i know.” lucas smiles. “you know that’s not true though, right?”</p>
<p class="p3">“hm?”</p>
<p class="p3">“that you’re unimportant. you are.”</p>
<p class="p3">“well.” eliott laughs on a slight exhale. one that tells lucas he doesn’t really believe him.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“you </span>
  <span class="s3">are.</span>
  <span class="s2">” suddenly lucas is grateful they’re sat in almost near darkness. “you’re the most important person in the world. you wanna know why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“because you’re important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">lucas looks at him for a while. and he doesn’t know where the sudden bravery comes from, maybe it’s the fact that although he feels so exposed, like a light is being shone on him, the darkness feels protective. he gets off his chair and comes to stand over eliott. he gently brings his hands to eliott’s knees and pulls them down, making eliott defenceless and stripped bare. standing between his legs hetakes eliott’s face in his palms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">and then they’re kissing. it’s a soft press of lips at first, sweet and quick like the passing of spring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“lucas.” eliott breaths.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“eliott,” lucas swallows, resting their foreheads together. “say it again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“lucas,” eliott sighs into his mouth. he says it over and over again until they’re kissing, chaste and slow and full of cosmic wonder. they kiss and lucas still feels like he’s dreaming and he feels like he’s floating when eliott grips the side of his face and brings them closer, as they weren’t almost completely intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">maybe it was magic, the universe’s plan, to wake lucas up at 3am every night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>